Demonic Ritual
The Demonic Ritual is a process where Ayano Aishi can summon various demons. In order to start the ritual, Ayano must obtain a ritual knife located on the Occult Club altar, inside of the skull. She must then kill a student with it and then put it back in the altar, this will transport her to a dark void known as the Demon Realm, where five demons stand in an arc. She can commune with each of them. They will repeat the same dialogue when spoken to again. The player's HUD does not appear while Ayano is in the void. Time will also not pass until she leaves. There is a white portal behind Ayano, which returns her back to the Occult Club at any time. Lust Demon :Main Article: Lust Demon The Lust Demon floats at the right side of the circle of light. She has a soft and flirty voice with magenta text. She has a monochrome color scheme with black eyes. She has long black hair. Her body is barely covered by lacy clothing and grey jewels covering her nipples. She has small black bat wings coming out of the side of her head and a black devil-like tail with a grey heart-shaped tip. Ver22-21-16Succubus.png|The Lust Demon. Ritual_Succubus_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Empty Demon :Main Article: Empty Demon The Empty Demon is completely greyscale with a lack of color, save for being shades of grey. She wears the default uniform. Darker grey "hair" hides pearly white teeth and red spider-like eyes. DemonicEmptyChan.png|The Empty Demon. Death Demon :Main Article: Death Demon The Death Demon appears to be some sort of creature with a human body. He has horns on various areas of his body, which is completely black with a white outline. DeathDemon.JPG|The Death Demon. Pain Demon :Main Article: Pain Demon The Pain Demon stands between the other two demons, directly in front of Ayano when she enters the area. He resembles a bald humanoid with pale skin. His eyes are black with his jaw stretched widely. His arms are small stubs and his legs are crouching down. He speaks in a scratchy voice with shaking white text. 2-21-16HiThere.png|The Pain Demon. Ritual_Armless_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Flame Demon :Main Article: Flame Demon The Flame Demon stands at the left side of the circle of light. He is a humanoid wearing Male Uniform 2, despite of customization. His head is a large white flame and he holds two white flames in his outstretched hands. He speaks in a slow, deep voice with red text. Ver22-21-16Fiend-0.png|The Flame Demon. Ritual_Flames_Text_1v2.png|First page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2v2.png|Second page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3v2.png|Third page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4v2.png|Fourth page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5v2.png|Last page of the new text. The Flame Demon's Ritual To perform the Flame Demon's Ritual, Ayano must obtain the ritual knife from the Occult Club and heat it up with the blowtorches in the Science Club. Then, she must place the ritual knife back in the skull, until it starts to glow in flames. From this point, any student stabbed with the ritual knife will be set on fire. To finish the ritual, Ayano must kill five students and place them in the summoning circle. The screen will then turn black, with shaking red text reading, "You have proven your worth. Very well. I shall lend you my power". After that, two flame orbs will appear floating on Ayano's hands, her pupils will turn white and she will begin to levitate in a long grey dress. By tapping the left CTRL button, flames will shoot out of Ayano's hands, setting fire to any NPC in her path, excluding NPCs without AI and Senpai. 1000 degree ritual knife.png|Heating the ritual knife with the blowtorches. January 16th, 2017. Burning knife in skull.png|Burning the ritual knife inside the skull. January 16th, 2017. Holding burning knife.png|Holding the burning ritual knife. January 16th, 2017. Flame demon ritual completed.png|You have proven your worth. Very well. I shall lend you my power. Yandere-chan flame god.png|Ayano with the Flame Demon's power. January 16th, 2017. Burning Basu sisters.png|Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu burning after being hit by the flames. January 16th, 2017. The Pain Demon's Ritual To perform the Pain Demon's Ritual, Ayano must kill five NPCs with the ritual knife, dismember the dead NPCs, and then drop their arms inside of the ring of candles in the Occult clubroom. The screen will then go black, with shaking white words that say, "...revenge...at last..." After that, ten bloody, white hands will rise from the ground around Ayano, as she loses her pupils and starts to levitate. The hands will stay in a circle around Ayano, and she will be able to fly in any direction. Any NPC with full AI who is not Senpai that comes into contact with the hands will immediately be dismembered, giving a strangled cry of pain. RevengeAtLast.jpeg|...revenge...at last... 2-21-16Tickle.png|February 21st, 2016. The Empty Demon's Ritual To perform the Empty Demon's ritual, you must talk to her in the Demon Realm. She will tell you to kill the "usurpers" with the blade and bring their corpses to the circle. When you leave, you must kill all the club leaders (excluding Musume Ronshaku and Umeji Kizuguchi) with the Ritual Knife, and place them in the circle. After this, she will say "At last... it is time to reclaim our rightful place", and the day will reset. By giggling, wings similar to the Ancient Evil's will appear on Ayano's back. By speaking to any non-club leaders, the player can choose to 'Send Husk', which will make a clone of the Empty Demon appear, eat the student you sent them after, then disappear. Activating the Easter Egg also gives all club leaders the Placeholder Club Leader's hair, and gives them the old lines. They all react with the Spiteful persona. Bugs *When Titan Mode is activated and a student gets dismembered by the demon hands, their body parts will return to their normal size, but their hair will retain their large size. Trivia *The ritual was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *In the past, pulling out the phone in the dark void to take pictures would result in a blurry screen. Taking photos showed the area behind Ayano as seen from the ground, as if she had dropped her phone before they were taken. If the player tried to enter Cinematic Camera Mode, the camera would go halfway through the floor, preventing it from being used. In the second version of the February 21st, 2016 Build, the player could not use their phone in the void at all. As of the March 2nd, 2016 Build, the camera functions as normal. *There used to be a debug command, D, that would spawn many severed arms inside the Occult Room. Pressing it twice would activate the Pain's ritual. It has been removed as of the second version of the February 21st, 2016 Build. *The player cannot travel to the void once they have activated the Pain Demon's ritual. If they have the knife, the option to insert it into the skull will not appear. *If a student or teacher notices a corpse while Ayano is teleporting to the void, their suspicion markers and voices can still be seen. If Ayano teleports before the teacher apprehends her, the teacher will run in a circle in front of the altar. When they get back, the teacher will immediately pin the player down. *YandereDev claims that the build that the Demonic Ritual was included in was a completely normal and average, mundane build, hinting that there was something darker beneath the surface.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/21/february-21st-the-totally-normal-update/ *The Pain Demon and the white hands are a reference to Dead Hand from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time''.http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Dead-hands-592310945 *The Pain Demon was the last demon to get voiced lines, the first being The Lust Demon and the second being The Flame Demon. *As the demons are not canon, in the final game, YandereDev would like them to only be available through a cheat code or by the player following a number of convoluted steps.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/5kjijj/will_the_demons_be_canon/dbocqb7/ Gallery 2-21-16NeedAHand-NoThanks-IHaveAnArmfulAlready-That'sHandy.png|February 21st, 2016. Pressing the D Button several times. Has now been removed. HandyHand.png|A close up of the "dead hands". SatanicGameOver.jpeg|A Game Over after performing the ritual. Capture.JPG|First appearance of the Pain Demon's ritual. Ritual_Group_Blur.png|The blurry camera. February 21st, 2016. Ritual_Photo.png|A photo taken while facing The Lust Demon. February 21st, 2016. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Occult (Club) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Demons